A bathing system, such as a spa, typically includes various bathing unit components used in the operation of the bathing unit system such as a water holding receptacle, pumps to circulate water in a piping system, pumps for activating water jets, a heating module to heat the water, a filter system, an air blower, an ozone generator, a lighting system, and a control system for activating and managing the various parameters of the bathing unit components. Other types of bathing units having similar components include, for instance, whirlpools, hot tubs, bathtubs, therapeutic baths, and swimming pools.
In addition to bathing unit components used during the operation of the bathing unit system, features providing added entertainment value are increasingly being included as part of bathing unit systems. Example of such features include lighting elements for providing visual stimulation to the users of the bathing system, and MP3 player docking stations can be included as part of the bathing system. Lighting elements using multicolor LEDs were described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,223 entitled “Multicolor lamp system” issued on Jun. 1, 2004 to B. Laflamme et al. The contents of the above document are incorporated herein by reference. Other features include multimedia elements providing audio and/or video functionality. Examples of audio systems for spas have been described in U.S. patent publication no.: US 2002/0025050 A1, entitled “Spa Audio System Operable With A Remote Control” filed on May 24, 2001 by S. S. Macey; in U.S. patent publication no.: 2004/0047484 A1, entitled “Sound system, a speaker assembly, and a method for providing sound for a spa” filed on Sep. 5, 2003 by W. J. Gardenier et al. and U.S. patent publication no.: 2010/0070059 A1, entitled “Bathing unit control system providing multimedia functionality, telephone functionality and/or data network access functionality and bathing unit system including same” filed on Nov. 16, 2009 by B. Laflamme et al. The contents of the above noted documents are incorporated herein by reference.
In an environment in which energy costs are constantly rising, energy efficiency has become increasingly important in the operation of bathing systems. In particular, in various areas of the United States, it has now become common for energy providers to levy different fees for energy consumption depending on whether energy usage is taking place during peak hours and/or off peak hours. It is not uncommon for the cost of energy consumption during peak hours to be several times more than energy consumption during off peak hours. In some areas, peak hour rates are two to three times off peak hour rates. In the context of a bathing system, water heating as well as water filtering are two operating functions that consume a significant proportion of the total energy consumption of the bathing system.
A deficiency with existing control systems is that they do not provide any suitable functionality for allowing the user of the bathing system to easily and conveniently to reduce the energy consumption costs associated with running the bathing system, while still enabling the bathing system to operate in a way that accommodates the timing and operational functionality that is desired by the user.
Against the background described above, it appears that there is a need in the industry to provide a control system that alleviates at least in part the problems some of the deficiencies of existing bathing unit control systems, and provides a more energy efficient operation of the bathing system.